


Visions And Lies

by MoonalineMariaGia2004



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Ezra Bridger Needs a Hug, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004
Summary: Ezra tells the crew what he saw in the Jedi Temple. Season 1.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Ezra Bridger & Hera Syndulla, Ezra Bridger & Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger & Sabine Wren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Visions And Lies

**Author's Note:**

> For Harrichristy123456: "Here's another idea if you're interested: Maybe do a one-shot of Ezra tells Kanan and the others what he saw in the Jedi temple before he got his kyper crystal? Take places in Path of a Jedi? Just asking!"
> 
> Family Fluff :) Enjoy!

"You two are okay!" Hera wrapped her arms around the two Jedi with a breath of relief.

"We were doing fine, Hera, don't worry," Kanan reassured her.

"Yeah!" Ezra nodded in agreement before lifting up the kyber crystal. "And look! I got a lightsaber crystal!"

"Woah!" Sabine's eyes lit up at the sight of the crystal.

"Kid, that's amazing!" Zeb grinned and locked the boy into a noogie.

"Ack! Hey!" Ezra laughed. "I need to BREATHE, Zeb!"

"Wanna find the parts to build your lightsaber, Ez?" Kanan asked as the Lasat let the teen go.

"Sure!" Ezra beamed.

"Woah, woah, you two!" Hera frowned. "Before you to get scavenging, you two should get something to eat. Come on,"

* * *

"So, Ezra," Kanan spoke up as them and the crew were in the middle of eating dinner. "back in the temple, what did you see?"

"Huh?" Ezra looked up at the Jedi, caught off-guard by the question. "Excuse me?"

"What did you see back in the temple?" Kanan repeated, a little softer yet concerned. "I saw how you came out. Your Force Signature was lighter but still shaken up. What happened?"

"Uh..." Ezra swallowed and straightened up. "It... It was nothing, really..."

"Ezra..." Kanan frowned and moved over towards the teen. "Please,"

Ezra looked up at him before sighing in defeat. "I... okay, fine. It... It started with you running after me since I couldn't choose a tunnel the 'Jedi Way'. You ended up choosing the tunnel, which ended up with you fighting with the Inquisitor and you getting... getting killed,"

The rest of the crew stopped their dinner conversation and turned to them, exchanging faces of horror at what the boy said. Kanan, on the other hand, looked at the teen in disbelief.

"You... I was killed?"

"Uh-huh," Ezra nodded and went on. "And then I started to walk backwards to get away from the Inquisitor. Obviously, it didn't end well, and I fell back in a... hole of some sort? Then I ended up here, on the Ghost. Hera, Sabine and Zeb were talking about some... stuff. Hera doubting me, Sabine pitying me just because of me being an orphan and all, and Zeb just enjoying the time without me since he got his room back and---"

"Okay, okay," Kanan held his hands up. "Okay. Ezra, I have a question for you,"

"Oh, okay, shoot," Ezra nodded.

"Do you... believe that... that would ever happen?"

Ezra frowned. He took notice of Kanan's use of 'do' instead of 'did' and blinked up at him.

"I..." he squirmed around in his seat and rubbed his arm subconsciously. "M-Maybe..."

"Ezra..." Hera moved towards the teen, as did Sabine and Zeb. "Don't ever think that. I would never doubt you, and you know that,"

"And I'd never pity you, at all," Sabine smiled and nudged him gently. "You survived seven years in the streets, with nothing but confidence, pride and tricks off your sleeve. With that much, I salute you,"

"You annoy me, kid, I have NO doubt," Zeb chuckled then he ruffled his hair. "but without you, things would be boring. You always bring the best and worst of me, and it makes life interesting here in the ship,"

"R-Really?" Ezra's eyes lit up with hope.

"Never doubt it, kid," Kanan chuckled and patted his head. "You're one of us now, and you'll always be family,"

Ezra blinked up at each of them before smiling. If he had any doubt of his place in the Ghost, he surely had no doubts now.


End file.
